Professor Utonium
Professor Johnathan Utonium is one of the main antagonists and the driving force behind many of the events in the Ed Edd n Eddy Z series, as all the events of the series connect to him in some way. He is from the Powerpuff Girls series. However, in this series, he is evil rather than good. Personality Contrary to his original counterpart, Utonium is cunning, collected and cruel to the core. He tends to hate Saiyans with a passion, and prioritizes their genocide above all else. He regards his collages as little more than tools. A defining trait is his evolving insanity, going from simply wanting the Saiyans and their allies dead, to a complete genocide of the entire planet. Universe G-5 Biography Early Life Not much is known about Professor Utonium's life before the School Wars but it is known that he was a scientist and teacher. At some point prior to the School Wars, he obtained his father's research on the "Ultimate Lifeform", entitled "Project Powerpuff". School Wars During the School Wars, Utonium was a mad scientist that sided against the government in the conflict. He partnered himself with Dr Gero and they built battle droids, using them as infantry. At some point, he had tested the Powerpuff model for the first time on the NESF. Eventually, they created the Super School and Proto-Metal Sonic. When the Saiyan Trio attacked the Super School, the mad scientists activated Proto-Metal Sonic and watched as Corey engaged in combat with him. When Corey transformed into a False Super Saiyan they made holographic projections of themselves and fled, knowing what Corey may do to them. Heritage Saga His plans for revenge manifest in the form of Kevin, one of the Eds' friends. At first, he would have let him be, but the instant he saw Corey was sided with the Eds, his bigger plan unfolded. Kevin was used for the first six episodes, during which he began to make a power suit. In Episode 5, it is revealed he got his first Chaos Emerald. In Episode 7, Utonium gains the trust of Townsville, while at the same time making sure the town thinks that the Saiyans are at fault. From Episodes 8 to 10, he strikes down innocents, among them Peter Jones and Jonny 2x4. In Episode 8, he fought and defeated Shadow offscreen for the Green Chaos Emerald. Though Goku states he could stop him very easily, he chooses not to, even as Utonium completes his collection. In Episode 11, he fights Corey and Drew, along with the Eds, each of them using the Kaioken x10. The tables quickly turn, however, when in the following episode, he assumes his Super form. However, in his rush for revenge, he is able to use a small fraction of the Emeralds' true power. It is still enough, however, to defeat the Eds and Corey and Drew using the Kaioken x20. The tables turn once more, however, when Corey and Drew, aided by King Kai, use telepathy to gain energy from all over the world. Utonium's energy, however, continues to decline. The scientist is now smacked around by Kaioken x12 Corey and Drew, powered up with the help of the Earth's people (minus Townsville). In desperation, he uses the Revenge Death Ball attack, gathering hate from the unemployed teachers and Townsville. Corey and Drew eventually, with the help of the Eds, manage to blast him away with the Cousins' Kamehameha. He is presumed dead by the heroes, though Corey and Drew don't believe so: "Evil scientists are harder to squash than cockroaches." Chaos Saga He is not seen, possibly recovering from the battle in Peach Creek. At the end of the saga, a man sent Eggman a message, the man claiming to be "thought to be dead". It isn't revealed until the very next arc that Utonium is the man referred to here. Revenge Saga He is seen onscreen with Eggman numerous times plotting against the E-Fighters and speaking with Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow. In Episode 32, when Tailsko and Corey attempt to read the password for the scientists' files, it is revealed that Utonium held a dangerous amount of rage; further substantiated by his monologue to himself when he went to the Emerald room on the Death Egg. When the heroes raid the Death Egg in Episode 34, it is revealed Utonium manipulated the password on his own, and acted alone in altering the Mechas' programming ever so slightly. With Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles looking on, Utonium used Chaos Control to warp Eggman to the sun. Vowing he would purge the planet to the disgusted anthro fighters, Utonium transformed to Super Power Prof with all seven of the Emeralds on his possession (actually five due to the heroes' Fake Emerald ploy), before the two Fake Emeralds stunned him as per Edd and Tails' schematics. With this, Shadow used Chaos Snap to obtain the five real Chaos Emeralds and add to the heroes collection. With the seven Emeralds, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles leveled up to their full power Super Forms, and began to fight Power Prof, their strength in numbers making it difficult for him to keep up. Even a Chaos Corruption form Power Prof. had did little to sway the tide of the battle. In Episode 35, his suit finally runs out of power after sustaining too much damage. Super Sonic is left to deliver the killing strike. However, with Mecha Sonic's upgrade to Cyber Mecha Sonic, Super Sonic was forced to very quickly deliver a killing strike and fly to the Death Egg, leaving Utonium's fate up in the air, though everyone assumed he was dead. PPG Saga and Death However, after a year, a special news broadcast came on. Shadow was the first to hear it via his radio, gathering Sonic and Knuckles quickly and heading for where the others were. It was revealed via a news broadcast that Utonium was alive. His body, however, was heavily burned and scarred on one side, that eye blinded. His sanity following his narrow survival of the crash to Earth had taken a nosedive, his mind entirely focused on his survival and his desire for revenge. With no options available, and his new creations on the loose, the nine fighters made a plan: the Sonic Fighters would go to gather the Chaos Emeralds, while the Saiyans would head to the city. Utonium had planned for this, and sicced two groups of his creations: one the second wave of prototypes, the other the complete PPGs. Though the Cousin Trio and the Eds seperately had the upperhand with their False Super Saiyan forms, the Powerpuff Girls quickly reversed the situation using their Overdrive states, at the cost of a portion of their power. With Corey frozen standing up and Drew and Zach held hostage (the Eds unconscious), Utonium began to rattle off a speech, his hands covered in the salvaged Power Prof. gloves. Forcing Corey to not do anything except be attacked (by having Drew and Zach hurt each time they or he did anything), Utonium eventually succeeded in knocking Corey down. Before he could administer a killing strike, the PPGs unexpectedly intervened. Utonium was slowly killed by his own creations, eventually having Blossom deliver the final killing blast through his chest. Corey attempted to stop it, disgusted at the notion his own creations would murder him, but he was too late. The dying Utonium attempted to continue to beat Corey, but Corey dodged his punches, eventually catching his last one: Corey: "Just...die..." Utonium: "My...vengeance..." With that, Utonium died. His death would inspire Corey to train with Goku, citing that "they really just pissed him off"... Abilities Super-Genius Level Intellect: 'A brilliant scientist in the fields of robots and biology, Utonium is quite possibly the smartest character in the series. He is shown creating a multitude of robotic Androids through the series, each stronger then the last. The suit he creates allows him to take on the Earths mightiest heroes head on despite his ordinary strength. Finnaly, he is responsible for finishing his fathers final work and completing the Powerpuff Girls. '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Despite being a scientist by trade and having no known training in martial arts, when he dones his suit Utonium is shown trading blows with someone who graduated from the esteemed Z School, Drew, aswell as a multitude of other martial artists all at once. '''Master Chaos Energy Manipulator: '''While he can only call upon Chaos Energy while wearing his suit, Utonium is shown using a wide variety of Chaos based techniques when he enters the field. Equipment '''Original Power Professor Suit: '''A pure white suit with a lavender colored visor, this suit serves as Utonium's primary method of combat in the Heritage saga. It is first seen being used in Episode 8, fully capable of using Chaos Energy based attacks such as Chaos Lance and Chaos Control. It is seen throughout the remainder of the saga as Utonium gathers the Emeralds and further upgrades his suit. In its early stages it allowed him to take on Shadow the Hedgehog in a suppressed Super Form, and once complete it was able to fight the five Saiyans of Peach Creek at once while they were utilizing the Kaioken x10. The suit is also capable of harnessing the power of the Chaos Energy to a rather limited degree to enter a lesser Super Form. By the time of the Revenge Saga, this limitation is no longer present. *'Enhanced Physical Abilities: '''All of Utoniums natural abilities are increased to totaly new levels, equal or greater to the powerful martial artists he is forced to combat. His increased strength and speed lets him trade blows with even the likes of Ed and Eddy, two fighters known for their strength and speed respectivly. His natural reaction speeds are boosted to be able to process high paced combat, allowing him to fight even the likes of Super Shadow. *'Chaos Energy Channeling: '''Being powered primarily by the emeralds themselves, the Power Prof. suit is shown outputting Chaos Energy in ways not seen by many others in the series. While it is Utonium who manipulates the energy, it is purely the suit that calls forth such energy. When pushed to its limit, the suit can enter a weak Super Form with the use all seven Chaos Emeralds. *'Enhanced Durability: While in this suit, Utonium's natural durability is enhanced many times over. The suit's durability is shown twice in the series: once when Utonium survived the Cousins' Kamehameha (though the suit had been damaged), and again when Super Sonic blasted Utonium down to Earth. The second time proved to be almost fatal even with the suit; the suit badly damaged and Utonium himself critically injured. However, on both occasions, had the suit not held up to those forces, he would have died. **'Inexperienced Super Form: '''When utilizing the seven Chaos Emeralds to power the suit to its maximum opus, Utoniums suit enters its own Super Form. When utilizing this function, Utonium refers to himself as "Super Power Professor". All of Utoniums already heightened abilities are further amplified by four times, and he gains even more Chaos Energy to utilize. It should be noted however that his power is at a drastic incline in this state, as the suit can not continue such a power output. '''Upgraded Power Professor Suit: '''Being alluded to throughout the Revenge Saga, Utonium's secret weapon that not even Eggman was given to information on was a overhauled version of his original suit. This suit is capable of the same as its predecesor, but all a abilities are amplified many times over. One of the main functions in mind during its conception was giving it the ability to utilize all seven Chaos Emeralds at their full power. While this is never seen, Utonium confirms it is able to do so. It also contains a life support system, from which allowed hm to breath in space and survive atmohspheric rentry. After said event, only the gloves of his suit were left, to which he uses to beat down Corey prior to his final moments. *'Enhanced Physical Abilities': This suit increases the users physical abilities far more then the original, allowing Utonium to land effective blows on the Chaos Fighters while in their full power Super Forms. *'Enhanced Durability:' Being capable of taking blows from strength heavy characters like Knuckles, this suit has a far greater durability then the last. It was capable of being hit with a blast that was able create a sizeable hole in the Death Egg without suffering any notable damage. As the fight dragged on however, the suits damage stacked up despite it's durability. *'Life Support System: A capability supposedly unique to this design. Utonium is fully capable of surrviving in the depths of space, a visor slides down over his mouth to cover the only bare skin and to supposedly supply him with oxygen. He states this was mainly implemented in order to combat the Saiyans in a plan to defeat them in the vacuum of space. It was also his Life Support System that cept him alive through his atmospheric rentry and impact with the Earth. *'Super Form: '''Though it was never shown, this suit is fully capable of entering a full power Super Form. Despite never having all seven Emeralds to do so, a five emerald Super form proved capable enough to fight the Chaos Fighters on equal ground, though he ultimately was left behind by their full powers. As the fight continued however, Utonium notes his dropping power. **'Chaos Corruption: The only time Utonium has called upon the Chaos Emeralds power through his own emotions was when he became so enraged at the thought of the Chaos Fighters being stronger then him, he burst forth into Chaos Corruption. His suit became a red and purple color for this amount of time. Despite this further power boost, he was unable to deliver any lasting damage on his foes. He was however, capable of overcoming Knuckles in a match of pure strength. He notes after turning back that the form should have lasted another minute, indicating he had known he could use the form beforehand. Trivia *Despite popular belief, Utonium is not a the leader of the Teachers in the School Wars. The real mastermind behind them is never revealed in the animated series, though he is in other iterations *While not being present in every saga, Utonium is the indirect cause of most of the conflict within the series. Be it due to his training of Kevin, his creations. Corey also never would have released Chaos if not for the animals seeking to test the E-Fighters due to their having of a Chaos Emerald, a Chaos Emerald dropped by Professor Utonium. (Though arguably, a similiar situation could have come up from Jonny dicovering an Emerald) *In original drafts of Utoniums betrayal of Eggman, it was going to be revealed both were rivals a School Wars camp. It was to be in this rivalry that Utonium stole the designs for Proto Metal Sonic. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased